


Opposing Insignias

by Villaneous



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Consensual Violence, M/M, Sad Ending, Slight Humor, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, Violence, i cant tag to save my life, nor can i get my point across
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villaneous/pseuds/Villaneous
Summary: "...out of the corner of his optic he saw him: Barricade. It didn't help him in anyway that the mostly silent and eternally angry ‘Con gave chase in broad daylight with a bunch of humans around..."





	Opposing Insignias

**Author's Note:**

> Holy guacamole! I think this may be the first time I ever wrote something over two thousand words long that was somewhat decent. IMPROVEMENT!
> 
> Now, WARNING: I am complete garbage at writings smut, but for some reason my mind wanted me to include it in here...... ??? Q_Q idfk — I also can't write action sequences???? Come to think of it, I can barely write at all..... I'm only good with emotions and somewhat with descriptions...
> 
> ENJOY IF YOU CAN.

It was a split second — that's all he needed, really, to be able to identify what was an actual police car and a ‘Con in disguise; that, and the fact that they wear their insignia out like an Autobot won't notice it from a mile away — that out of the corner of his optic he saw him: Barricade. It didn't help him in anyway that the mostly silent and eternally angry ‘Con gave chase in broad daylight with a bunch of humans around.

 

Bumblebee’s engine revved, loudly and unhappily, as he started to gain more speed, using his momentum to dodge other vehicles cleanly. He heard Barricade’s own engine stutter as he attempted to catch up to the yellow Camaro, but was obviously failing, which painted Bumblebee slightly amused.

 

Maybe this could be fun?  Bumblebee briefly thought before he roared gleefully and sped ahead, practically screaming “ come and get me! ”

 

He heard Barricade snarl as he tried desperately to keep up, and it further fueled his amusement.

 

They raced through the streets of the city, serpentining past surprised and outraged citizens, running red lights and very nearly getting more than a few people into accidents — Bumblebee could already hear the audial-ful of angry lectures he was no doubt going to receive from all of his superiors — and even ran over a lemonade stand, which was thankfully empty. However, as he rounded a corner that led into a more secluded section of the city, Bumblebee wondered if the pseudo-police car wouldn't follow him, but all disappointment fled when Barricade rolled into the alley, slowly, much like a predator hunting for its prey.

 

Bumblebee backed himself into a small space in a mock attempt to hide, powering off his engine and lights and watched the Decepticon with carefully concealed excitement.

 

In a flurry of moving metal and blinking biolights, Barricade shifted into his root mode, red, glowing optics — like something straight from a horror movie — scanned the semi-dark area as his claws clinked together, eager to tear into and rip something apart with stereotypical brutality of a policeman. Bumblebee would have to admit: he would never want to encounter Barricade in the dead of night with no way of protecting himself.

 

The Autobots would probably never find his frame.

 

“Oh, where are you, little bug?” Barricade rumbled in that deep, smooth tone of his which sent a shiver rattling through the Camaro. There was a lacing of ill intent in that voice, but also lust perhaps? Whatever it was, it almost made Bumblebee’s fans whirl alive in a compromising attempt to cool off his rapidly heating frame.

 

How badly would it hurt the Autobots if he were to fraternize a bit with the enemy?

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are…” There was a dark bout of chuckling. “Come on now. You can't just lead a mech on like that. It's pretty cruel for a dainty little ‘Bot like yourself.”

 

Dainty? Bumblebee would have smirked if he were in his root mode. “ I am many things, but dainty is not one of them, Decepticon. ” He spoke confidently as he transformed with a sense of flexible elegance only a few of the Autobot mechs possessed, namely himself, Jazz and Sideswipe.

 

“You think so?” Barricade eyed the Camaro from his waistline up to his helm, staring directly into alluring azure optics with a crooked grin that showed off sharp denta that was eerily similar to those of a canine’s teeth. A short fantasy of what those denta would feel like pressing against his throat cables floated into Bumblebee's processor, but he dismissed it violently.

 

A warning of overheating popped up in his HUD, too, and he dismissed that violently as well.

 

“I know so.” Bumblebee returned with a smirk, not allowing to show just how badly this situation was affecting him and especially his body.

 

Barricade took a few more steps forward, curious, and then he began to circle the yellow Camaro. Bumblebee could actually feel those red optics bore holes into him, trying to read him and determine him, and it took all of his willpower not to react or even acknowledge just how dangerous of a position he was letting himself be in.

 

Fraternization?

 

Heavy servos came down onto Bumblebee’s shoulders, jerking him slightly from the weight, and then they begun to travel, gradually making their way down his arms and torso until they stopped at his waist. Then, Barricade's grip tightened slightly and he pulled Bumblebee against his frame. He was searing hot as well, and with this knowledge, Bumblebee couldn't stop his fans from clicking on or that grunt he made when their plating collided.

 

Fraternization.

 

However, Bumblebee wasn't going to be that easy, and if Barricade thought that he was, well, then he would have to  persuade him thoroughly.

 

Before  he could even realize what he was doing, Bumblebee had yanked himself free of those servos on his hips and spun around to deliver a swift punch into Barricade’s face. The police car snarled and those claws flew to his damaged plating, and when he took them away they had energon on them. He glared harshly at the nonchalant and cocky Camaro.

 

“Don’t give me that look.”  Bumblebee said and smiled as if he did nothing wrong.  “If you want me, you will have to work for it. I’m not that susceptible.”

 

His words made Barricade pause in consideration. Eventually, he allowed his servos to drop back to his sides and straightened himself up, a half of his face smeared with energon, which made him appear even more menacing. It didn't help the fact that he was a great deal taller than Bumblebee when he wasn't slouched over.

 

“Very well.” He agreed, his voice edging towards the beginnings of an animalistic growl. “If you wish to play the way I'm familiar with, then claiming you will be all the more satisfying in the end.” He flexed his claws out and eased down into a stance where pouncing onto prey would become second nature. “So come on, Bumblebee — show me that you aren't the dainty creature I've thought you to be.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

And that was it.

 

With a roar, Barricade charged towards Bumblebee, claws raised and ready to slash through yellow painted metal. Bumblebee sidestepped, though, and instead used Barricade's own momentum against him as he took ahold of his arm and threw him back. Barricade's pedes sparked and screeched as they slid on the concrete, leaving dark marks behind, but the Decepticon wasn't even fazed as he went sprinting back at the Autobot.

 

Bumblebee fell into a position and launched himself at the police car, servos raised and clenched into tight balls. Barricade did the same, and their fists met in a resonating clank, faceplates mere inches apart. Red gazed into blue and vice versa, and fires of emotions blazed through each.  Just a little closer, and …

 

Bumblebee pushed Barricade away when the latter faltered momentarily. He took that chance to jump and land an uppercut on his helm, but when he made to send another one Barricade caught his leg in a vice grip and threw Bumblebee over his helm, as if he weighed nothing, and slammed him hard into the concrete, breaking it and sending stone and particles flying into the air.

 

Shock and daze stunned the Camaro, leaving him to be left as a sprawled figure in the shape in the concrete that was his own, temporarily paralyzed as his systems went through an emergency reboot due to the fact that the fight he classified as a spar went deadly — though, in a potential aspect — in an instant.

 

His optics onlined first and he found himself peering into those red oceans yet again, but whatever emotion Barricade may be feeling, he wasn't allowing it to be conveyed through his optics.

 

“You alright?” Was the first thing that was said when everything came back online for Bumblebee, and the last thing the Camaro ever thought he would hear from a Decepticon.

 

“ Um, y-yeah…”  Bumblebee muttered through embarrassed static.  “I… It was just unexpected, really. That's all. My systems hadn't been fully ready for it.”

 

Barricade sneered assertively. “I was correct, then, huh?” He barked out a grating laugh. “You are a delicate thing, and look at this: the big, bad Decepticon has won.”

 

Bumblebee trembled when those servos started to wander over his frame. They dug into his seams, traced his markings, ghosted up his legs and threatened to scratch the insignia on his crest, but they stopped right in his inner thighs and didn't move a centimeter more.

 

“Barricade?” Bumblebee looked at him questioningly.

 

“Believe it or not, Autobot, but us Decepticons do look for consent when we implore to things more intimately with one another.” He said and petted Bumblebee’s thigh with a gentleness no Autobot knew somemech like him could possess. “Do you still want this?”

 

His spark pulsed erratically in its chamber.  “Yes . ” He breathed as if it were some sort of oath.

 

“That's all I needed.”

 

Of course, Bumblebee expected the rough, nearly frantic treatment. Barricade hauled him up and sat him on his lap, maneuvering so that Bumblebee was still pinned beneath him, but no longer in the concrete imprint. Those sharp denta nipped at the cables in Bumblebee’s shoulder and created a small puncture where energon begun to surface, but then a warm glossa started to lap it up. By now, Bumblebee’s entire frame felt like it was in the smelter, and little muffled gasps still managed to escape him as he watched.

 

Bumblebee groaned when the palm of Barricade’s servo came to grope his panels, silently coaxing him to open it. He did so, but the Decepticon didn't do what he believed he would do. Instead, nothing yet invaded his valve, but he felt that a foreign presence was still there. Barricade's fingers hovered just barely over Bumblebee's entrance, leaving feathery touches behind. The Camaro whined and tried to lean into those fingers.

 

Barricade moved his hand away, though, and chuckled against Bumblebee's shoulder as the latter huffed in frustration. He pulled away some and admired the way he had the little Autobot underneath of him. Something of a wild reverie, honestly.

 

Barricade would never once even imply that, yes, he fantasized what it would be like to interface with the enemy more than a few times.

 

“Barricade…” Bumblebee drawled the designation out, glaring at the Decepticon over him.  “Will you get on with it already?”

 

Barricade rolled his optics. “So impatient.”

 

His claws came and poked at the entrance of Bumblebee's valve, sliding in effortlessly because of the slickness of lubricant and drew a low moan from the yellow mech. With an agonizingly slow pace, Barricade pumped his digits in and out of Bumblebee, and he enjoyed those tiny whimpers that reached his audials.

 

“C… C-ah, ahh… Come on…”  Bumblebee groaned and offlined his optics, rolling his hips to try and get a faster rhythm.

 

“Come on… what?” Barricade hummed and maintained that same, Primus-damned pace, obviously amused by this.

 

“G… Go f-faster… y-you fragger!”

 

Barricade pressed his face against Bumblebee's neck and breathed out an airy chuckle. “Now, now. That's certainly not how you ask a mech, especially an officer of the law. Haven't your superiors taught you any better?” He teased and suddenly thrusted his digits deep into that valve, eliciting a cry from Bumblebee as he clenched around them. “What's the magic word,  Autobot ?”

 

“Please! Please, B- Barricade!”

 

The police car pretended to mull it over while he curled the digits still inside of Bumblebee and twisted them around, a smirk appeared on his face and it widened every time he heard his designation being breathed in like it was the little mech's ticket to salvation.

 

“ Fine . I'll take pity on you.”

 

Barricade removed his digits and released his spike from its compartment. He hooked the quivering Autobot's legs around his hips and lined himself up, shivering with anticipation as he pushed in until he was up to his hilt.

 

A loud moan rose from Bumblebee's vocalizer and a harsh shiver wracked his frame, his servos balling into the ground. Meanwhile, Barricade panted as he took in the sensation of the wet, hot valve around him, squeezing eagerly. It was intoxicating and amazing.

 

Then he started back up with that same slow pace, but this time gradually work his way up until he was hunched over the Autobot, servos gripping his upper arms fiercely, and slammed inside and ripped out as an electric charge built up and shock waves bounced off their frames. Bumblebee was already gone: optics becoming pure white after being onlined again some time ago, staticky wanton moans and gibberish fell from his vocalizer, and then all his frame did was shake and simply allow the Decepticon to take him.

 

It felt like there was a rubber band being stretched inside of Barricade’s fuel tanks as he continued to thrust into Bumblebee. It got tighter and tighter the more strain it endured until finally it snapped, and Barricade and Bumblebee overloaded in unison — a hot burst of transfluid rushing out to fill Bumblebee’s valve. Barricade had thrown himself against the yellow Camaro, gasping in air to cool down his overheated frame; his optics were a rosy pink.

 

The two then merely laid there, fans running at their highest, a spike still buried deep inside of a valve, and neither mech not exactly willing to move himself just yet, but they had to.

 

Barricade is the one who picked himself up first, retracting his spike and taking out a cloth from his subspace to clean himself off with. Bumblebee watched for a short while before he, too, urged his frame into a sitting position, closing his panels and taking out a cloth out of his subspace as well.

 

Even after each one was done, they didn't speak. They didn't even look at each other. Barricade merely transformed, though, with noted hesitance, and rolled away, and Bumblebee let him go even if he didn't want him to.

 

But they couldn't stay with one another. Their insignias didn't allow it. This war didn't allow it. This is how it was to go.

  
Such is the story of war-torn, star-crossed lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> EEUGGH. That ending was so fucking cheesy and cliché.... Just how trashy am I? -_-
> 
> The answer to that is: very.
> 
> Anyways.... I don't know if I'll continue this, but whatevs. I hope you enjoyed at least some of it....?? :/ eh.


End file.
